Something of an End
by PointsofAuthority34
Summary: Saru moved out of their apartment. And lately he's been distance and the silence between them now is fucking annoying. So he decided to visit him. He would go barging in, talk shit about his apartment, eat, and then play some video games. That was his plan. Such a simple plan. How the hell did it fuck up so badly.


The night air was welcomed to his heated body. All day he had been skateboarded around the city and searching through several shops looking for a certain tea set that Anna saw in a magazine. Anna's birthday was coming up and he had hoped that he could find the set. But he had searched the entire city and had yet to find that damn set.

By the time night had fallen he had given up his search and exited the last shop. For a moment he turned towards the direction of his and Saru's apartment. But his movement stilled as he remembered that his best friend had moved out. He would go to an empty apartment and for some reason that fact scared him.

Picking up his skateboard he turned towards the opposite direction. Dropping the board he quickly jumped on and made his way with a plan forming in his head.

Entering the market he quickly made his way to the prepared bentos and quickly picked out his and Saru's favorites. When his eyes caught a vegetable platter he smirked and quickly grabbed that one as well. Bentos in hand he then made his way to where Saru moved to. When entering the neighborhood he couldn't help but notice how much nicer it was compared to their old one.

When he clambered into the elevator he placed his skateboard to the side and quickly used the mirror on the side of elevator to fix his disheveled look. He only got to fix his beanie and shirt before the elevators opened to Saru's floor.

He only moved out a week ago so Yata was sure that he was still in the midst of putting the apartment together. He planned to sneak in, surprise him, make fun of how ugly and stupid the apartment looked like, offer the other dinner and then spend the night with him and play some video games. Just like old times.

Because as much as he would deny it, in the end he missed his friend. He just wanted them to be like the old days where he and Saru could be in each other's presence and have a good time. Or when the silences between them were comfortable and not this awkward shit that had been happening lately.

Because lately Saru had been distancing himself from Homra and from him. He couldn't understand why that idiot was being so difficult. Homra was great. Why couldn't Saru see that?

But he wouldn't dare ask today. Today was about fun and forcing the other to eat vegetables. It was going to be a good night. A night to end the things that were distancing them.

When he came in front of the other's door he quickly pulled out a plastic card and a pin and went to work on unlocking it. It took only two twists of the pin and one swipe of the card to unlock the door. Leaving his skateboard outside, he quietly stepped inside.

When he stepped into the pitch dark apartment he thought for a moment that Saru was not home. He was about to make himself at home when a woman's moan crushed the silence. Yata felt his stomach drop and his blood run cold.

The sound of breathless pants soon joined the moans. His eyes instinctively went to the source and the sight of Saru moving body above another stole his breath away. He almost dropped the bentos and platter but thankfully he kept his grip.

He stood there in shock but when the sounds of skin contacting with skin accompanied with moans filled the apartment again he quickly made his way out. Closing the door silently, he stood outside for a moment unable to move. He felt like he had just intruded on something so personal.

Never before did he feel like an intruder when it came to Saru.

Shit he had just walked in on his best friend having sex. And for some reason that made his chest ache and stomach drop.

He didn't know how but he found himself outside, bentos fallen on the ground. His hands were shaking and his teeth chattered in the cold air. But he didn't focus on these noises; instead all of his attention was on the sounds that would not leave his head. The sounds of Saru and that woman.

And for some fucked up reason he felt jealous of that woman

This woman that he didn't even see who was having sex with Saru. His best friend never seemed interested in girls in high school. What made her so special?

Unable to stand still any longer he ran and threw his skateboard ahead of me. With a running start he jumped on the moving board and gave himself more speed. His legs pushed him faster and he chose the paths that went downhill.

The wind whipped at his face and blew his oversized shirt behind him. He skated past the rural area and entered the business district. It was busy with night life and sounds of laughter and people. But Yata didn't hear any of that. The only sounds that he heard were Saru's pants and the mental image of his naked back.

The sounds and mental image drowned all his senses and it wasn't until something large and powerful hit his left side that he finally returned to reality. The blow hit him with enough force to cause him to fly off his skateboard and skid across the road.

He cursed underneath his breath and clenched his hands as pain soared through his left side. Whatever hit him was sure to leave him a few bruises and thanks to skidding on the fucking gravel he could feel his skin had been scratched badly. Sitting himself upright, he hissed as the movement broke the already scratched skin.

"What the hell were you thinking? You stupid kids on your fucking skateboards! Is it that hard to look before you cross a fucking intersection? You idiot-"

Whatever the man way saying was cutoff as he watched in horror as the boy on the floor he just hit with his car began to be engulfed in flames.

Red flames.

The crowd that began to form when the accident first happened began to flee in fear of what destruction the Homra member was sure to bring. The area was filled with screams and cars speeding out of their way of the skateboarder. The dominant noise however was the sound of an engine catching on fire and four windows exploding.

The skateboarder didn't stay to long after he destroyed the car that hit him. He limped over to his skateboard and skated away from the scene before any authorities could show up.

He was thankful that he was out of the public's eye since for some reason his eyes began to water. He quickly made his way home and by the time he was in his apartment the tears began to flow faster.

Dropping the skateboard on the floor, he sluggishly made his way to the bedroom he and Saru used to share. Sitting down on his empty futon, he covered his face with his knees. He tried for a moment to stop the tears but instead everything caved in. His chest ached and he pressed his palms to his face.

Everything that had changed between him and Saru over the past weeks began to dawn on him. Saru left for a new apartment. He was distancing himself Homra. And now he was seeing women. But the last part shouldn't have bothered him.

It shouldn't have, but what he just saw tonight seemed to eat away at him. Between sobs he asked himself. "Why the hell am I crying?"

* * *

When the hideous morning rays came through his windows and pierced his slumber, his first thoughts were of Misaki. He wondered if he should sacrifice his day to spending it at Homra so he could have the chance at seeing him. But then again if the wretched Red King was there, Misaki would surely be there trying to grab the man's attention.

The sounds of someone rustling in his kitchen had him getting out of the bed. Grabbing his glasses and enough clothes to make himself decent, he exited his room. The sight of the back of a small framed body with chestnut hair in an oversized white shirt greeted him.

He stared at the backside of the body and watched as the person gathered all their belongings. When the other finally noticed his presence and faced him, did Saru finally stop staring. The woman gave him a smile as she gathered the last of things and grabbed her skirt that was lying on the floor.

"Last night was fun." She winked at him as she made her way to the door. "It was nice meeting you Saru. Thanks for the good time."

He nodded at her and before closing the door on her he replied. "Get home safe, Misaki."

The moment the door closed, a heavy frown came to his face and his stomach felt like he was going to be sick. But that was normal whenever he committed a one night stand. But with this last one, he didn't think he could continue this.

He had to end it.

* * *

So I was just thinking how Saru made fun of Yata being a virgin, which ultimately meant that Saru was not a virgin. And then my angsted driven mind thought of how Saru would only sleep with girls with similar hair and body types of Yata. And to make it even better I thought of how wonderful it would be if Yata caught Saru with one of them.

So please review with your thoughts or comments. And hope you guys enjoyed the story!


End file.
